Sinister: Castle
by Cytus Valle
Summary: Months after the victory upon Ashe's freedom, Katarina is faced with a dark reality that remains hidden within the core of Noxus. In an attempt to try and restore her homeland, the Sinister Blade goes to each country to seek help and brings unlikely allies together to fight the real evil that plagues Noxus: Swain. [KatxAshe] [Also listed as: Romance]
1. The Letter

Katarina clenched her eyes before opening them to the bright rays peering through the curtains of the window. All was quiet in the room save for the ticking of the alarm. It was seconds before ringing as it always did, the Noxian extended her hand to silence it before it disturbed the white haired beauty behind her. Her throat went dry from the lack of hydration she had recently which was easily solvable with a glass of water. Careful not to awake Ashe, she slowly slipped from underneath the covers applying as little pressure as possible. Her green eyes didn't stray away from the softened features of the Frost Archer's face but were just held even after she was off of the bed.

Only if her throat hadn't been like the Shurima desert, she would have stayed longer. Katarina walked over to her bathroom and withdrew a small cup from the medicine cabinet she used to rinse her mouth with and took some water from the faucet. She twisted the knob, poured it to the rim then closed it tight but released some of the tension for Ashe's sake. She didn't like when she couldn't open or turn on things after Katarina did with the iron grip she had, so the Noxian left it loose.

Turning around, she rested on the counted till the last intake before washing it and placing it back. _'No going back after I've woken up._ ' Thought Katarina while she made herself back to the bed. Each time she looked upon Ashe, a feeling washed over her. It's been over five months since the start of their new adventure together. Recalling the events of their trip to Freljord, her world almost fell apart knowing that Ashe wasn't safe. It only made her feel the ghost of the pain and trauma, similar to her past experiences in Noxus. Like them was like now- she carried on with her life, living better in the light now that wallowing in utter darkness and hatred.

But the assassin couldn't believe that only in a matter of days she could get used to this simple heaven. It was barely a few weeks ago that she almost died and her world almost fell apart she felt the scars of that battle healed now but the memory there stronger than the pain of them healing.

Laying back down on the pillow stretching after last night's party and the following drunken tussle in the sheets Katarina realized she needed glass of water to clear her dry throat with a grumble of frustration she pulled herself out of the bed and onto her shaky feet and over to the sink.

Sipping the cool glass of water and leaning against the sink, she looked at Ashe who sluggishly stirred under the heap of the comforter. A soft yawn brought her eyes to open and reveal the shimmering blue crystals Katarina always admired. They looked around eagerly for her till they landed to her figure.

"Morning." Katarina spoke with a grin, sensing the familiar warmth spread from her chest to her fingertips.

Rearing up from laying down, Ashe stretched her arms and said slumping back down, "Good Morning. What time is it?"

As Katarina neared, Ashe blushed slightly when she swayed her hips. Ashe silently scolded herself from gawking too long at the Noxian. Such behavior she knew wasn't good for her, especially since she was bright red now. Katarina smirked as she sat down next to her flustered girl and pulled her closer by the waist.

"Way past the time you usually get up. Slept well?"

Ashe leaned in for a kiss and responded lazily with her lips on Katarina's skin, "Mmm...always..."

With a chuckle, the Noxian flipped them both to where Ashe rested on her chest. The other who was still very much sleepy only lowered herself to place small kisses over her skin, grazing it with her soft lips. Katarina laughed and hugged Ashe when she smiled slowly from her response. "I always sleep well with you, you know that."

"I know." the Noxian said, lifting Ashe's chin to meet her mouth. "Just making sure."

A decent knock rung the mahogany door three times before pausing for another knock. Katarina groaned and lifted herself up along with Ashe, quick kissing her before answering.

Upon answering, Katarina's scarred eyes glanced around before looking down to the person who fake coughed to get her attention. She pulled the corner of her lip into a scowl to see the small cream colored yordle who carried a grin on his face. In his paws was a neat, unbent manila letter, with a familiar blood red seal. Katarina's stomach overturned at the sight of the encircled raven symbol. _Swain..._

"Letter for Katarina Du Couteau!" Teemo beamed. Shame that the letter's presence dampened her mood, or else she would have greeted him differently.

Snatching the letter from him, she scanned the letter's seal which seemed to be freshly made only an hour ago. She felt the seal with her thumb and looked at it closely then overturned the letter to see 'Du Couteau' in very fine strokes of black ink. Katarina glanced to see that the yordle was gone or might have forgotten that he was stealthed. Either way, Katarina retreated inside to meet Ashe's pondering look.

"Who was it?"

Katarina held the letter close to her and continued to look at it while walking over. "It was Teemo...he gave me this."

Curious, Ashe slid the letter out of Katarina's hands which were frozen in place. She glanced to the Noxian, who looked at the letter with dread and conjured one of her knives from the nightstand to open it. She sliced the paper smoothly and retrieved the note inside, placing the envelope and knife aside. Ashe cleared her voice and did Katarina the favor of reading it.

 _Dear Miss Du Couteau,_

 _I would like a word with you personally in Noxus. I already have a horse for you waiting by the Institute. Be here by tomorrow._

 _-S_

Placing the letter down to her lap, Ashe looked towards Katarina. The other woman's bottom lip trembled and her eyes were stern to the paper. Instinctively the queen took hold of her partner's hands and rested hers atop of them. It was the only solution to calm the assassin's mind of stress.

Her green eyes told that she didn't want to go and a rub of Ashe's finger said that she knew. "I'll let the institute know you'll be back before dusk Sunday."

Katarina mumbled a thanks before grabbing her equipment and clothes and heading to the mirror to fix her hair. A warning shot through her mind as she fixed her collar and placed her blades in each slot. Swain only meant trouble. He and his allies. Whatever the case was she was only going to remain silent as the dangers of him knowing too much were there. Katarina looked to Ashe, who had shifted in the bed to be in the center of a flurry of paperwork scattered around her. She worked diligently with a quill in hand, marking black ink onto the paper to send back to her tribe. Ashe was too risky to even be spoken of around Noxians. Talon knew they were together and wasn't nearly as fazed as when Cassiopeia found out. No...she burned her with questions. Like every other Noxian who would have been in an affair with someone other than their own, they were always boiled to the bone for answers as to why. Her sister being from the high position she was, asked her multiple times if it was just mere business, as if the love between the Frost Archer and her was nothing.

She couldn't jeopardize anything. Maybe it wasn't about her specifically? Maybe it had to do with Noxus and her work. Since then Katarina had not dared try to go back to her homeland. It reminded her too much of the past, of where she was raised. Underneath the giant rock, was where her past remained. Untouched, remaining where her people once praised her father. Whatever Swain wanted to tell her she knew it would never be for the good of Noxian society. She slid her blades into their sheaths on her back and turned around, not wanting to look at herself any longer.

"Looking sharp as usual." replied Ashe, her eyes straying from her papers for a brief moment. Katarina let out a chuckle before bending on one knee to adjust the straps of the iron brace on her shin.

"So funny I _almost_ laughed." she replied with a smirk. "I'm going to get some breakfast if you'd like to join. I don't know if Tal will be there or not."

The queen waved her hand. "I don't mind if he's there. Your brother is decent unlike the rest of the Noxians here. Him and Riven too."

Katarina pinched her eyebrows. Riven. That exile was hardly around them, never participating in any Noxian events or even around the same dorms. She hung around with the Demacians more like they accepted the failure she was. She wasn't even considered Noxian anymore. "Riven isn't apart of us."

"She is, you just don't accept it. She's the same as you actually. You yourself, a Noxian citizen, don't participate in the things that Swain does. Neither does her."

The assassin glared at her but Ashe's unwavering eyes told her otherwise. She didn't want to admit that Ashe was right, but her roots kept her bound to what she believed was true. Riven was no more than a wanderer now, a lowlife to the ways of her strong society.

The Frost Archer set her things aside and went to the Noxian, who was still battling in her mind. She drew Katarina's attention away with her soft touch and held her from the waist, pulling her closer to meet only inches away from Ashe's lips. The sensation make the Noxian freeze and want to close the gap, but a sly grin had the queen thinking something else. "Are you really going to get mad at me for proving you wrong? That isn't very nice of you..."

"I'm just frustrated, is all. I don't know what he wants and I don't want to go." Katarina admitted, lowering her eyes. Ashe held up her chin and with her other hand, stroked back the red hair that draped from the left side of her face.

"I know. Why not have Talon come with you, then? Swain doesn't need to know he's there because he'll be outside while you remain in. If anything happens, he'll defend you."

Katarina's brows raised. Like her, Talon was a master at keeping himself hidden. They were assassins after all. Her mind eased at the thought of not being alone. There were things that the Noxian had longed most for and to have trust in someone like her brother and Ashe was something that she cherished greatly. "That...could work. He could be above the rafters looking down and he'd be there to observe whatever information Swain would give me. It's perfect!"

Ashe smiled. The other woman bit her lip and gazed hungrily to the Frost Archer who kept herself at bay. Katarina knew by her blue eyes that she teased, something that rubbed off on her from a certain Noxian.

"Are you going to use my own game against me?" Katarina smirked, wanting to touch her. Ashe only gripped her sturdy waist tighter and whispered, "I can do it better."

Laughing, the Noxian withdrew but was pulled back right where Ashe wanted her. They exchanged a kiss only the queen herself knew how to give which left the other stunned and wanting more. "Let me get ready first, and i'll head out with you in a few minutes. Care to wait?"

"Only if it involves me looking at...dat Ashe."

The irked Frost Archer flicked the center of Katarina's face with a perfectly manicured nail. The assassin flinched and rubbed the spot as Ashe spoke. "Don't use that against me."

A grin lied on Katarina's lips. "Says the one that said I look 'sharp'."

"... sometimes I hate you." She said, turning away. Katarina smirked and pulled her back.

"Are you really going to get mad at me for saying that? That's not very ni-OW!"

* * *

Over to the corner of the vastly domed mess hall, a hooded man was hunched over his meal casually scarfing it down. On the other end, Katarina entered into the Mess Hall with Ashe on her arm and walked over to the food line only pausing with her to greet a few people who passed by. Ashe simply smiled and signaled Katarina to go ahead and pick out her food while she stayed to talk. Damn, thought the assassin. Ashe was very popular now due to the events that took place five months prior. The Archer told her repeatedly that it was no big deal and that she was alright with people constantly coming to her, but from the way her eyes bounced from the people to her own she knew that wasn't the case. Now carrying two plates, Katarina motioned with her head to Ashe who quickly bowed and scurried after her.

Talon paused to look around with only his eyes then met Katarina's with a spark of delight. He adjusted himself to sit better in his chair and allowed Ashe a seat alongside his sister.

"Was wondering when you two would show up." he said.

Katarina tugged her mouth slightly and sat down, after pulling the seat with one arm for the queen. Her focus fell onto her food and picking up the fork began to eat a few bites, savoring the tasteless food in her mouth. Talon glanced up to his sister, noticing her seriousness then turned to Ashe for an answer. She motioned the hooded man to ask in which he did.

"I received a letter from Swain this morning saying for me to go to Noxus. He wants to talk, I don't know about what."

"Ah," he sighs, leaning back into his chair. "So that's why there's a horse near the Institute's grounds. When are you leaving?"

Katarina turned her head and eyes him. "After this. I need you to come with me."

Talon sat silently, hands clasped and jaw clenching. The last time he went to their homeland was several months ago. They maintained their mutual understanding when it came to their pasts. Unlike Katarina, he only went to Noxus for newfound evidence as to why their Father disappeared. Walking back in those worn out streets only brought nostalgia and inner turmoil; the thoughts leading into uncharted places. His sister's green eyes glimmered behind her mask. Only he and Ashe knew of her silent pleas and after a moment's thought Talon shook his head, chucking to himself sourly.

"You really know how to beg, Kata."

The assassin glared at him, striking down her hand against the table. The contents on top rattled upon impact, mildly startling Ashe and gained a few looks from the other tables. Talon remained guarded, eyes set motionless as a hawk. "You know very well of what he took from us. Do you honestly expect me to return there without any form of assurance?"

"What do you propose we do." he said, toning down his lighthearted gesture.

"I go to Noxus with you and as we approach the vision, you depart from me but stay around till I reach the mouth. Swain would be waiting for me from within his headquarters and from there you have a clear watch from the roof."

Ashe looked to Talon who absorbed each detail. He analyzed it from within his mind and slowly nodded. "Good strategy...I like it."

"He won't be alone, LeBlanc is sure to be there as well." Katarina warned. Her brother contracted a grin that stretched deviously along his face. "That makes two of us. When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as I finish. You should prepare yourself if you aren't already." she said.

Talon raised his blade strapped to his arm and stroked it along the flat edge. "You know me, I'm always ready for a fight."

Katarina nodded, wolfing down the final bites of her food. Ashe glanced at her while she stood up, clearing up her plate and placing it on top of the trash can. She moved quickly, clearing out the unwanted scraps and made her way back to the table quietly. Ashe new that look; set eyes to the floor, eyebrows pinched at the center of her face and her muscles displaying themselves in a tight manner. Her hand clenched her brother's shoulder, signaling him that it was time. Katarina met eyes with Ashe while Talon repeated the same actions. She lowered herself to Ashe's side and brushed the show white hair from her face to allow her lips to touch the pale skin of the queen's forehead. Her fingers felt until they reached the other's hand, enveloping it firm but gentle. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"You better." Ashe whispered before letting go of her hand. Katarina looked into her eyes then cut from the gaze as she turned heels. It stung to leave her, but without pressing forward it would be hard to say goodbye, even if it was only a day. She took to Talon's side, moving quickly throughout the corridors. Katarina's mind pounded with uncertainty; she was about to go back to Noxus. She wondered how it was now after four years. Was it still the same rundown place she loved or was it overrun with soldiers? This was not how her father intended it to be.

* * *

The giant doors laying wide open to display the dusk world outside was blocked by several guards, among them was the great Minotaur Alistar. The man glanced at them and flared his nostrils and thinned his eyes suspiciously. Katarina wouldn't blame him for distrust, for the chains still cuffed on his wrists were proof of his gruff attitude towards them. From the left hand side, he observed their presence come and before long, they were blocked by a wall of armed men.

"What business have you outside the Institute, Noxians?" he said, the last word bitterly leaving his throat. Talon addressed him slyly.

"Just going to the homeland, wouldn't you like to come and pay a visit?"

Alistar's eyes stabbed through his somewhat calm demeanor and enraged he stomped the ground with such force it shook the massive doors behind him. Katarina came between the two instinctively, having one hand to her brother and the other dangerously close to the bull's nose. She felt the heavy warm breath escape through the Minotaur's pierced nostrils and focusing on his amber eyes, was weary of his actions. The giant Minotaur's senses shifted to Katarina's hand as soon as she held it forward, the notion of her callous thin fingers calming him from his heightened nerves.

"Swain ordered us," she began, fearful of the agitated bull's response now with her brother's stupid remark. The last thing they need is an angered bull and a much angrier dictator. "He gave us the instruction to leave as soon as possible for Noxus this morning. We will be back within a day."

The Minotaur glanced at the other assassin who boldly looked at him as just another challenge. Alistar saw the woman without any weapon which was odd since where she came from, they would all instantly draw a blade. He raised his ears in question to which she answered with curt nod of her head. Her hand oddly smelled of frost instead of blood which set Alistar's guard down, recognizing the peaceful smell. After a moment's thought, the bull stepped away from their path, extending his arm with another hand to his chest. "Very well. I await you, Sinister Blade."

Katarina bowed, showing Alistar respect of his consideration. He lowered his great horned head only to her, then displayed his might against Talon by another stomp from his hooves. The Blade's Shadow flinched but remained composure and walked past them without a sign of him ever showing weakness. The Noxian woman smirked and carried on towards the side of the giant building till they were well beyond the sight of any bystanders.

"You're a shit, you know that?" she raised, half irritated and half amused. Talon upturned his hands emitting the situation a common thing which got him a punch in the arm.

"What, I can't carry on a bit of humor?" objectified the hooded man.

Katarina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that kind of humor almost got us trampled by a eight foot tall bull! Imagine Swain if we never came. He'd surely have our heads if we did not follow orders."

Talon walked steadily along the gritty cobblestone path and kicked a few stones that were in his way. Swain wasn't the one to mess with especially with such a strict and simple order. He was a murderer and Grand General. Their family have no control over anything anymore. Like as if Talon didn't know that already. They could not act so careless as long as Swain is under rule.

"You make it sound like we don't control anything anymore. Swain can't do shit to us. Remember, we're Du Couteaus, Kata."

Her fingers curled into a tight ball. Like her brother couldn't be any blinder. "Then what the fuck are we going to do, huh? Hide behind my father like he's actually there? I don't know why you're such a fool, Talon. Our name means nothing anymore. Not to Swain, not to Noxus, not to anyone."

Talon placed his hands to his hips as he took each stride with a shaking head. He let out a gutted laugh leaving the woman confused and raging. "You changed. Too much. You carried on our family name like it was your greatest pride and now you spit on it like the home we had. Why are you, your father's pride and joy, doubting yourself like a coward? Had he taught you nothing?"

"He taught me how to fear, which is something you've always been blind to. I fear what Swain can do. He can destroy us and everything we've done with one command. He sure as hell has the power to do such a thing and you're just treating it as if it were no big deal? I don't know what he wants and I fear what he has to say to me. He mocks us just by going to Noxus and seeing the destruction he's done to our work. Our family is dead, it only consists of you, me and Cass now. I can't let Swain take the only thing I have left to call home and that's what you don't understand. You're a fool Talon. You've always been one to him."

Katarina couldn't see his face. He concealed it within his hood, same with Ashe. He was always a coward and hid behind things whether it was her father or the shadows. But here, now, he was exposed within the fading day. She looked ahead of her, to find the horse flicking its tail from side to side upon seeing them. The steel from the shoes clacked amongst the rocks and several snorts contracted from the beast's mighty head as soon as her hand touched its nose. She leapt onto the steed who reared back slightly as she mounted. She drew her palm to cease the animal of its frightened behavior when Talon soothed its neck.

"I don't doubt we can't bring back the old Noxus." he whispered, voice low and unsteady. "Never doubt your father's legacy. You're his firstborn and he sacrificed his time to train you above all the others. Swain can't take that from you."

Without a sound, Talon mounted behind her and slapped the back of the horse to initiate it to a speedy gallop. Farther and farther behind them the Institute's lights shone, replaced now by a sea of brilliant stars. The night was cool, and the wind chilled Katarina's knuckles held firm to the reins. Her brother remained quiet and leaned back while she remained forward. His words played continuously throughout her mind, he was right for once. Her father, once General of Noxus and her people's leader, took his time to show her everything. She knew of her father's craft and perfected it to where it was nearly identical to his work. They laughed, cried and enjoyed each other during and that was truly something Swain could never take away. Even as a Noxian, the firstborn protects and serves if the figurehead wasn't there. She was now in charge of them and her nation's wellbeing, which was now crumbled to ruin after they fled. She couldn't avoid it. Not now.

* * *

 **[HEY GUYS I'M NOT DEAD YET!**

 **So.. it's been a while since Sinister was touched and now since I finally completed this wretched chapter, I can now begin to write the other. (Oh god) Tbh i'm not all too satisfied with this chapter mostly since i haven't written anything as of February...which is a shame because I had finished this story's plot since May. It'll take a bit to get these cobwebbed gears working again but in the meantime, Sinister hype!**

 **Songs used to write this: Mockingjay Graffiti (Catching Fire Score); Erudite (Insurgent Score)**

 **Btw, NEW SKINS! These new Bilgewater skins will be very important for this story so stay tuned to what happens next!]**


	2. A Tool for Noxus

The steed slowed its steps as they neared the empire. It smelled the air of the putrid odor omitting from the moat ahead. It circles around the empire, stretching as far and as wide as the Howling Abyss. Katarina remembered vaguely the last time she saw her city's borders when she left. Noxians never looked back when they left, not even a quick glance. But now, the eroding walls came into view along with the soldiers perched along the top, ready to strike as they saw her approach.

They were armed and ready to fight this intruder of theirs. One of the guards called off, but the four that blocked her way from entering the bridge stiffened with their swords drawn and signaled her to get off of the steed.

"Remember me?" she said, flicking her crimson hair off her shoulder. They saw the scar etched on her eye and lowered their weapons. One of the men lowered his head in respect as the others stared at him oddly.

"Miss Du Couteau," the man said through his thick beard. "You have someone waiting for you."

Before she questioned it, the hairs on her neck stood. She shot venom as she saw the shady figure move after leaning on the inner side of the gates. A woman whose eyes were amber as honey and lips set with a devilish grin. She raised her staff along with her free hand as if inviting the Sinister Blade into her arms. What a sickening notion. Katarina gripped the reins of her steed which were still held within her hand tightly and stepped back subconsciously. "Why are you here?" she spat.

"The same reason as you, dear." Leblanc said flatly. Her 'friendly' gesture had not come successful to Katarina but transferred itself to a smaller grin of the same nature. "Come along now, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would you?"

She obeyed without a word, for now. The men paid their respects to the Sinister Blade as she passed them, knowing her solely by her name within the empire's gates. A feeling pitted Katarina's stomach as she walked along the bridge with Leblanc. She has fought against the Deceiver several times in battle, few times coming back to the fountain with barely enough strength to breathe. She was cunning to the bone, always tricking those less intellectual than herself. Katarina was not so easily fooled but in this position she had no escape. She was no more than a mouse being led into a trap.

Peering down at the murky water, Katarina saw what appeared to be human skulls in the water. They were hardly noticeable but were visible enough to grant chills down her spine. They called to her with such intensity that her mind shot warnings as she moved along but kept her uneasy self-hidden under a mask. Demacians and Noxians fought here before and countless were killed. No doubt those were of Demacian origins, as the remains were ivory enough to have been worn of flesh over the years. She recalled that in the olden days of public executions, they dumped the headless corpses along with their severed body part in the moat to scare off intruders. Their intentions worked obviously, even to a member of the house that approved of this.

With a gulp she continued, her hands to her blades.

"Come along now, it's not safe to travel alone here." Leblanc said, noticing Katarina's slowing pace. The assassin disregarded the other woman's remark, as dumb as it was.

"I should know," she retorted. "I was raised here."

They reached the doors of her old home and upon waiting for them to open, Katarina's nostrils were filled with foreign scents. The mansion –as it was- had large dark wooden doors with brass hinges and creaked open to allow them to enter. There was only one man at the door who stared at the ground beneath his helmet, avoiding contact with them both.

A red carpet met them halfway to a giant staircase that fanned out from the top. Katarina looked about, nostalgia growing within her. Oh how everything changed. The chandelier that hung from the heightened ceiling was darkened by the lack of light only carried cobwebs from years of being abandoned. Paintings of valiant warriors of Noxus were taken down, some still left hung along the walls but torn apart by brutal hands. The very coat of arms of Noxus that decorated the carpet leading to the stairs was stained with blood and cloudy with dust. The air in the room was thick and Katarina best held her nose for one sneeze would have shook the entire house.

Leblanc strutted up the stairs assuming Katarina remained steadily behind her. Instead, the assassin took each step slow, taking in the impact of every forgotten memory now racing through her mind. Her fingers passed over the scarred texture of the stair's railing, once crafted beautifully by Noxian artisans along with the rest of the house. One of the cuts were from her blades when she and Cassiopeia played with their father's knives so many years ago.

She only cracked a small grin that coaxed her a little before being interrupted by a cough. Katarina simply glared at the impatient woman and made her annoyance clear with a few stomps as they reached the main hallway.

She only cracked a small grin that coaxed her a little before being interrupted by Leblanc's cough. Katarina simply glared at the impatient woman and made her annoyance clear with a few stomps as they reached the main hallway.

The deceiver reached for a door to the left of the wall and opened it widely to allow Katarina to enter. She stood for a moment, hesitating to step further as she recognized the worn out frame and markings upon it. Her father's office.

As a child she never dared to go in there by her father's word. Cassiopeia…she was an only exception because she never followed rules to begin with. She would tell Katarina all about their father's office and all the cool and extraordinary items he had in there. Artifacts from previous wars, ancient findings and some weapons Noxian forgers would have taken years to make. It all seemed so wonderful to take the time to look around but she knew better than to disobey.

At first glance she saw everything she had heard of. There were giant axes and swords hung on the wall along with Noxian banners separating them. The artifacts; some of which were displayed in a glass case filled with dusty helmets and jewels of raided tombs. They were notably from Shurima since the artifacts carried the sun disk symbol.

Towards the center was Swain. He undid his fingers and with eagerness, motioned her to sit down in the low cut chair in front of her father's mahogany desk. "Ah, Katarina. Please sit! Make yourself comfortable."

She brushed off his fake smile with a wrinkled nose and sat down onto the old chair. It squeaked uneasy and tapped the floor with one of its unleveled feet.

"What did you want, Swain." She began, her tone on edge. The door closed behind her and soon enough the Deceiver rested her back to the wall behind the grand general. Every movement Katarina made was reflected in her eyes, even her breaths. She made sure to keep her breathing calm as always but it became more difficult the longer she stared.

Swain spun a stack of paper then pushed it towards the assassin. She looked at what was passed to her and saw the familiar headline of the news not too long ago. Her eyes glanced below the lettering and her skin turned white. There, amongst the people within the photo was Ashe smiling brilliantly with her at her side.

"What a beauty. The Queen of the Freljord. She's quite the catch isn't she?" he said, selective of his words. Katarina cringed inside, forcing a laugh to escape her lungs. She was trained to withstand such scenarios but this one deemed more difficult than previous trials.

"I'm sure you know that everyone in Valoran has heard of your brawl in those lands a few months ago. It was…a noble act indeed. Much to say I've seen good things spawn from it. People of all over acknowledge your efforts and see you in a much better position than before."

Katarina observed his tone. It was speculative over the topic, he did seem to care, however. That was something she didn't want. She must keep Ashe away from this and away from anything even relating to Noxus. Clearing her throat she commented coldly. "What do you mean?"

"No one can successfully do what you did." He spoke low, leaning closer. "The Winter's Claw backed down. No one can bring tolerance to nations that have fought for centuries. Even our sworn enemies, the Demacian scoundrels, respect you. "

Swain paused and let the seat roll back as he stood. He took the time to gather his cane and walk around the desk, careful of his heavy attire. "That is...impressive."

Katarina sat on edge. She felt Talon's presence closer to her in fact, right _above_ her.

"You have power, Sinister Blade. Power that Noxus needs."

Squinting her eyes she analyzed what he was trying to say. _Power?_

Looking down as if taking a thought for granted, the grand general clarified the confused assassin. "We have always been a troubled nation. Ever since the fall of our first general to me, our nation has always took a turn to the shallow side. We never received credit for any of the good we did or what we have accomplished. But now," Swain smiled and brought her eyes to his. "Now we have an opportunity. You. You're the champion our nation needs to bring us back."

Katarina thought about her home. Noxus never had a truly 'good' reputation. It was an empire build upon the raw strength of its inhabitants and that is what brought their nation to power. The thought of Swain 'rebuilding' the nation, and for what? To delve into the same problems he had caused for years? That was not the society that she would want to rebuild. Never alongside him.

"I want you to join me, Katarina. Let us show the world what Noxus is capable of."

* * *

Talon shook his head. What madness made up this man? Just hearing the splendor overtake the grand general's voice made him sick. Noxus was never the joy of others. In fact, the empire was a nuisance after he stepped up to power. First, he framed Riven as the first 'champion' of Noxus, then after her self-exile Sion came to be reborn through demonic magic constructed by the Black Rose.

Was Swain not pleased with the effort to bring back the Juggernaut?

Not to mention, it was Katarina who retrieved his body parts. He was constructed years ago, a noble man before and after. But now with the dark magic that coursed through his decayed veins Sion was corrupted and destroyed. Now, he become nothing more than a tool of war for Swain. Luckily Riven fled and with that her sanity was preserved.

The hooded man stood up from the ground and stretched his back silently, still overhearing their conversations below. He walked around the loosened wood of the flooring and onto the carpet towards the edges of the bookshelves. The old smell of his sister's fathers study enthralled his senses and made him yearn for more. Like always, Talon had a catch. He agreed to spy and keep his older sister guarded as she confronted the grand general now but on his own time, he searched for more clues. As he scanned the shelves of endless books and novels, his ears picked up the faint talk that was heard below them.

Talk of joining Swain in his endeavor to rule over Valoran. Pathetic.

Katarina retorted his proposal immediately. It wasn't even without question, he thought.

Among the shelves lied the books written in the times of Boram Darkwill, the grand general before Swain. These files were retrieved from the hidden room beneath Demacia's prison, the place once used for secret meetings between Noxian infiltrators during the old wars as he knew it. He took one of them and inspected it after cleaning the dust off. It told facts from Kalamanda and how Darkwill was assassinated on his way there. Some stray papers fell from the book and Talon clumsily tried to keep the book in his hand whilst retrieving the fallen notes but instead placed it flat on the floor in annoyance. He unfolded the aging notes diligently and recognized the writing. It was General Du Couteau's. Talon's chest lightened. His eyes scanned thoroughly and read only transactions and orders that contained a list of names leading nowhere.

Sighing to himself, he unfolded the others less animated but stopped short to read the compact cursive penmanship.

 _My eldest Daughter,  
_  
 _Time is short- there is not much I can do now but say that with all that I am you are my legacy. I have taught you everything that you need to know and it is up to you to hone your skills wisely. There is darkness in Noxus, I feel it coming._

 _If it weren't for you and your sister and mother I would not have been the man I had come to be. It agonizes me that I fled at such short notice, but I had no choice. But heed my words; I have not done it as a coward._

 _You are a strong woman. I have left you to become even more so. There are things that will be revealed in time just as the sun rises to show what the night has hidden from our eyes. Focus, and do not let fear take you over. That is what he wants. Do not let him have it from you._

 _-Marcus Du Couteau_

Talon's hands shook as he read the note over and over again. He couldn't believe it. After all these years of searching and failing to find any evidence, he had finally grasped it within his scarred hands. Snapping the joy that protruded from his chest, the Blade's Shadow knew he shouldn't let it overtake the warning it held. It was written to Katarina specifically, giving her instruction of what is to come. He vowed to give it to her at first notice, for this was news she needed to know about.

Careful from disturbing the tense peace of reality, he sidestepped and fled from the study, back down the hidden cellar passage to the side of the room. He tucked the note deep within the pocket that rested on his heart and sprinted quickly down the familiar streets, allowing the night to forget his presence.

* * *

"No," Katarina retorted, sending the general's eyebrows to the center of his face. There was no need to repeat himself nor deal with the Sinister Blade's stubborn ways. He sat upon the desk right by her and placed his cane on his lap.

"Very well." Swain muttered. His face did not hold what his tone revealed. It was placid, as if Katarina's response did not affect him in anyway. "I will allow two days for you to decide, Miss Du Couteau. Such an offer shouldn't be passed by so inconsiderately."

The way he spoke her name brought fire upon her eyes. It was mockery that she sensed coming from his vile mouth. "Such an offer from you I would never accept. I take my leave now, do not expect me to return with the answer you want."

Upon reaching the door handle, Swain's guttural voice echoed about the room and into her mind. "Defiance will torment you, Sinister Blade. I suggest you consider my offer a blessing."

Curses were spat under her breath as she slammed the door behind her. Katarina made her point clear as the dust that nested the chandeliers above rained down to the gritty floor. She would not submit to anyone of Noxus under any sort of persuasion and would not become another weapon the general desired.

* * *

 **Thank you all for waiting! I have been writing more stories recently and have been reading on Wattpad a lot. There's a new story coming along side this, its a story about the modern day lives of both Kata and Lux ;)  
**

 **The song used for this chapter is: Tris meets the Box - Insurgent Score**

 **I wanted to take out a bit of this 'third person' frustration and add in a first person perspective into my writing style. I've done it in my first ever story (Kanojo no Hime) which is accessible on here or Wattpad if you all are interested in reading a terribly written story ;v;**

 **I'd also like to mention my editor, FrozenLotusOTP in helping me correct all the foul mistakes in this new edition of Sinister! You can go check out his page in this link to check out his page:** **u/3595200/**

 **Until next time~**


	3. An Unlikely Enemy

**The song inspired for this chapter is: Escape From The Tower (Snow White & the Huntsman Soundtrack)**

* * *

"Greetings, Sinister Blade." Alistar said, placing a strong hand over his chest. Katarina nodded once, then with her head held high, strode across the courtyard till she was safe to release her breath back in her room. She just could not shake the words from her mind. Why an offer? What more could he want from her after he took away all what she had? The Noxian's fist slammed onto the desk, rattling the ink bottles and stacks of neatly piled papers. She would not give in. Katarina knew him well, his cunning nature could not deceive her. There was something he wanted out of this and something growing she could feel it's presence as soon as she stepped into her homeland's ground.

Katarina shifted to her bed while stripping her armor and weapons to allow comfort. She flopped down, taking in the Frost Archer's faint scent from her side of the bed. She scooted in more and took her pillow, cuddling the soft fabric into her face. She figured that Ashe was out in a match and since Alistar saw her come back, he would have reported her return and expect for a match to be scheduled soon.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

The Sinister Blade rubbed her eyes and stared blankly at the door, which continued to be banged upon. From the area which is was banged and the strength it took to do so Katarina was certain it was a summoner who had brought her schedule. She stirred from where she laid and arose slowly to answer the door and retrieve the slip.

 _'Match scheduled for: 2:35 p.m.'_

Glancing behind her, the clock read 2:06 p.m.

Katarina breathed. She saw her love preparing her arrows and straightening her armor as she stepped into the portal. Alistar was assigned to the one beside her and going to his place, he went to Ashe to whisper something in her ear. They both held their eyes to the screen which displayed their portraits above the enemy. The bull furrowed his brows as he read the opponent's names on the screen and went back to the portal with clenched fists and a battle ready mood. Katarina also read, squinting her eyes to the name: Sivir.

Ashe glanced at Katarina and gave her a smile which the Noxian returned though her mind wandered as to why the Minotaur held sourness to the Battle Mistress's name. Alistar watched them but looked up as the doors slid shut, and lights flashed from the inside. The floor's gears began to work themselves and cranked the champions to the arena to face death once again.

* * *

As Katarina impaled her enemy who lay on the floor struggling, her head perked at the sound of a familiar cry that even the birds within the jungle fled from. Panic filled the Noxian and returning to her victim, which was still alive and reaching for his weapon, she drove her knives into the rims of his helm and stepped over his body as he summoned a shadow hole and disappeared into it.

"Ashe!" Katarina yelled as she raced through the thick brush of the jungle. "Ashe!" she yelled louder.

She paused at the river's edge, listening to the soft stream of water flowing from a nearby waterfall. She held her short swords tightly in each hand, lowering to the ground when she heard a rustle around her. The Noxian's predatory instincts kicked in and she ducked behind a large mossy rock. Her breathing paced but was toned down by her expertise in leveling her adrenaline. Footsteps circled around the bend, edging Katarina's eyed toward the side to glance at the unknown champion.

"Shyvana!" she said when the smells of burning embers took to her senses. The half dragon turned her vision to Katarina as the Noxian drew back her swords. She too must have thought her as an enemy and Shyvana tightened her fists to extinguish the fire that burned within her palms.

"I thought you were the other jungler." Her raspy voice stated. She drew out a gray pebble from her fist and held it in her claws. "This was found nearby your lane. Zed wouldn't have planted it, he doesn't have wards but Nautilus does. I saw him go this way."

Katarina nodded. "Then he must be bot, where Ashe is.

The half dragon eyed her when she said the Frost Archer's name, but glared her teeth and began to go in the direction of the bottom lane. Everyone in the League knew of Ashe and her's relationship and being a Demacian and former enemy, Shyvana was no different than the rest of her people. Sure, she was an ally now but off the arena is where she shrouded herself from anything relating to Noxians and anything relating to her she would shrug off as unimportant.

As they reached near the clearing, Shyvana halted by the brush and went into it along with the Noxian. Katarina gulped as she noticed outside the thick grass giant footprints resting along the bed of the river. Shaking her head, she positioned herself with her knives, ready to throw them and dive in.

Sivir killed each minion in front of her swiftly as did Ashe. Her golden armor shone with the warm sun dawning over the arena and her blade shimmered equally as she drew it back. Her eyes glanced over to the side of the wall, near where Katarina and Shyvana were. They both lowered deeper into the grass, afraid of being caught but quickly realized too late as the drowning sound of iron burst through the trees and in the way of the bush.

"It's warded!" Katarina yelled, pushing Shyvana out of the way before the anchor impacted the earth. The half dragon landed outside to the lane, while Katarina landed back into the river, dirtying her clothing with mud and water. She quickly darted the other way as she felt the ground rumble. Geysers erupted from the river and shot up in the air forcefully as the giant stomped the ground once, releasing his might in rings around him. Katarina whipped the grime from her face as the anchor came again, this time blocked by Shyvana's full form, nearly as large as the iron juggernaut himself. Fire laid in her wake as she clawed the ground in front of her, roaring loud enough to wake the other dragon that rested in his pit. The monster circled around the air like a vulture with its prey marked below.

Katarina found this as a way to escape. She ran away from the two junglers and ran along the wall that let back into the clearing of the lane. As she turned the corner she ran into another wall it seemed but opened her eyes quickly to find the Ionian leader, Karma, charging up energy to tie her down. The incoming attack was interrupted by Alistar who charged at Karma with full force and knocked her into the wall, stunning her and wounding her from the stomach. Katarina smiled deviously and threw her knives at the woman then shunpo'd behind her to carve a lethal stab on her back.

The roar of the dragon flying overhead told the two that they hadn't gotten much time. Katarina's eyes darted to Alistar who was already running back when a cry for help was heard. Ashe fought against the force of Nautilus as he carried Shyvana behind him. She clawed him severely and bit his armor, tearing his armor. While Katarina ran to the lane and crossing, she heard Shyvana roar when Nautilus took hold of her leg and threw her in front of him. Sivir flung her crossblade at her, cutting into her scaled flesh. She roared and breathed flames to Sivir, who dodged it with a blue shield of mana forming around her, deflecting the flames. She laughed which enraged Katarina more and a knife was flung at her. Sivir fell as she was running towards the struggling half dragon, throwing her blade into the dirt with her.

"Ashe!" Alistar called to the wounded queen, who held her bow in one hand and the other holding down the pouring blood from her leg. "Shoot him!" he roared. Nautilus drew back his anchor and was preparing to launch it towards the immobile Ashe. The Noxian knew that Shyvana was stalling the giant so that she could flee but that plan was no longer viable as Ashe was too wounded to continue. She grew her arrow back, charging it so that it became larger and larger the longer she held it. She was aiming but didn't know where until Katarina saw Sivir reach for her weapon and was positioning herself with the crossblade to kill her.

Katarina yelled and the bull launched to Nautilus, his eyes glowing and smashing the ground to form a crater. He sent the giant down back into the jungle while letting Shyvana escape crawling. Ashe shot her arrow to Sivir, who couldn't shield the projectile this time and froze solid in place with her fingers barely touching her crossblade that had been thrown. Katarina growled and dashed to the Battle Mistress, spinning her short swords and cutting deep into her frozen body. With venom, she stared into Sivir's eyes as she allowed Ashe to deliver the final arrow to her heart, and the woman was unfrozen and fell to the ground with a gasp. Katarina stepped back to let the corpse fall at her feet, noticing Sivir's jaw clenching. Her dead eyes led behind her and following her vision, Ashe stared down at her kill.

The look Ashe gave was unlike anything Katarina had ever seen in her. It was the same look she gave when she was satisfied with her kills. It was the look of a yearning victory only the spilled blood of a sworn enemy could solve. She watched Ashe's expression change instantly the moment her blue eyes met with Katarina's own and smiled weakly when reality struck them both. As the Noxian helped her under turret, the dead body of Sivir remained staring at them both, lifeless and dark. An ounce of fear panged into Katarina's chest when she held Ashe close when they recalled back to base.

 _What did that look mean?_

* * *

 **I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS BLOODY CHAPTER! Thank you all for waiting paciently while I racked up some time to actually write this ;-; Life in general is hard...but Christmas/Snowdown is coming soon and there's hope for more chapters now! :D but until next time stay tuned for more Sinister!**


	4. He's Alive?

**Song for this chapter: The Last Samurai OST #6 - Idylls's End**

* * *

The food was tasteless. Katarina muttered to herself and threw the hard bread back onto her plate disgusted. She looked around the dining hall to see not many champions about. Her green eyes wandered till they found the clock on the wall that marked right on the hour 6 p.m. The Noxian's brows furrowed. ' _Already 6? Last time I checked it was 2…'_ Guess time went fast around here.

Some commotion went about across to one of the tables that were occupied. There was Alistar and Warwick, discussing something privately. They both didn't look like they were talking about something lighthearted. Alistar whispered into the werewolf's ear and looked around the room as he did. Warwick's head lowered as well, hearing what the Minotaur had to say. It seemed odd to her that they, both of different factions and backgrounds would be speaking to one another, especially that close. Just as quick as they spoke, they departed going opposite ways. Katarina observed them carefully, noting every detail of their short rendezvous. Eying the empty doorway, she drank from her cup slowly and set it down once a familiar figure came into view.

The hooded man only walked past her and dropped a letter by her hand on the table. Knowing his secretive ways, Katarina didn't bother to look behind her instead taking the letter and opening the old paper carefully.

 _My eldest daughter,_

 _Time is short- there is not much I can do now but say that with all that I am you are my legacy. I have taught you everything that you need to know and it is up to you to hone your skills wisely. There is darkness in Noxus, I feel it coming._

 _If it weren't for you and your sister and mother I would not have been the man I had come to be. It agonizes me that I fled at such short notice, but I had no choice. But heed my words; I have not done it as a coward._

 _You are a strong woman. I have left you to become even more so. There are things that will be revealed in time just as the sun rises to show that the night has hidden from our eyes. Focus, and do not let fear take you over. That is what he wants. Do not let him have it from you._

 _-Marcus Du Couteau_

Katarina covered her mouth. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes as she passed over the writing countless times. _My father…lives?_ She thought. Her mind spun around as reality struggled to maintain a grip on her head. Her thumb ran over the writing. It was fresh. Katarina looked around, analyzing. She needed to find someone, _anyone_ , to tell them about her discovery. Talon would have known already because he was the one that had left the letter by her side in the first place but if he knew…why had he kept it from her?

* * *

Desperate, Katarina ran nowhere. Past the dining hall, through the walk ways, across the plaza till she came in contact with a familiar body.

"Kat, why are you running?"

Her green eyes met with Ashe's worried blue orbs. They inspected deeply, calming the assassin the longer they lingered. Ashe gripped Katarina's arms firmly to sustain her from her weak knees. So much emotion ridiculed the assassin, she wondered if there had been a greater time when this type of thing actually occurred.

"T-this letter…" she choked and waved the paper around with a trembling hand. Ashe took the assassin into her arms in one swift movement and carried her swiftly away. Several eyes saw them, Ashe paying no attention. Her girlfriend was overwhelmed she knew, of something in the paper she held. Others meant nothing to her when it was Katarina who needed help. Bringing the assassin closer to her chest, she hoisted her body so that her arms were tightly wound around her and ran to where she knew Katarina would be most safe: her room.

Ashe's breathing was steady when she reached the door and unlocked the door with a key she kept that Katarina gave her. Entering and shutting the door behind her, the assassin cried in Ashe's arms and she let her sob and wet her clothing as it was no bother to the queen. She set her beloved on the neatly set bed and wrapped her in a wool blanket as the first thing that she could think to help. With her thin fingers, Ashe slipped the cause of Katarina's dismay from her hand to read carefully while the other choked in her tears.

"Katarina…" Ashe trailed, realizing why this had caused her so much pain. She came to her side in a moment and pulled her into an embrace while the assassin tried to swallow her tears. It became increasingly difficult as the moments passed, not even her beloved queen could save her.

Ashe let her ride out the pain in long, agonizing wails. Others from around the area asked what went on, but Ashe told them that she was just going about her womanly nature. An hour or so, the queen couldn't tell passed but Katarina was sound in her arms asleep from her numb heart. Ashe reread the letter at least eight times, analyzing and processing every word written by her love's father. She knew well of her father's disappearance long ago, Katarina's told her plenty. She also knew of her pain and hardship of still having to go on every day without the only family that had loved her dearly.

"Oh Kat…If I could only free you…" Ashe whispered as she removed the red hair from her assassin's face. She felt the groove of her scar that was etched deep within her flesh causing the scar to bear a deep valley of vivid crimson. Ashe pressed her cold lips to her eyelid, loving every bit of that scar and of what it represented to the assassin. All of her life had been placed on that one spot, marking her judgingly. Some feared her, others thought of her as a fool in her country. Others respected her valiant history of assassinry as an art and well-endowed trade with that scar and to the rest a wrong decision. Whatever it was, Katarina had to carry the weight of her anguish forwardly where it was always to be shown by the first look of her face.

Ashe wiped the assassin's tears away with a small pocket handkerchief she had stowed away from her side of the nightstand. Katarina breathed steadily now, her heartbeat a soft patter against Ashe's hand. The letter remained by their feet unmoved and burning in Katarina's eyes.

"Your father wrote that." Ashe began, unsure where to begin. Katarina could only nod by her soft words. Frowning, she kissed the redhead on her temple and pondered what could she do to help her.

"I don't know how Talon found it…" she whispered.

"Why don't you ask him? Maybe he found it while you both were in Noxus?" Ashe suggested.

Katarina wiped her stuffy nose on her sleeve. "I just don't know what to do. I've waited all this time for some sign and here it is, just showing up at the wrong moment. I fear that Noxus is falling apart but now this? This is too much."

"You have to think this through. This is obviously a sign for you to take action. You can't just get saddened because there are things overwhelming you now. Get up now and start thinking, ok?" Ashe said, cupping Katarina's face and stroking her scare with her thumb.

She only nodded and sat up from her position. "I guess you're right…but I just don't know Ashe. This is just all too sudden for me."

Ashe took her hands into her own and smiled. "Why don't you go to the training grounds? You always think better there."

Appreciating greatly for Ashe's worry, she kissed her pale knuckles and chuckled some of her sorrow away. "That would be good, but I would trade that for you any day. You're my sanctuary, my old Noxus. You're my home and there's nowhere I'd rather be than lost in thought in your eyes, babe."

"Oh Kat…you're such a sucker for romance." Ashe said, wavering her gaze to her hands to try and shroud her flushed face with her hair. Katarina took her hand and used it to comb back the queen's snowy locks, taking the time to admire her presence. There was much to say in this moment she thought, but only simple gestures could carry out her silent words.

"The only good trait Noxians have." She smiled. Without a second thought, Katarina gathered her things and proceeded out after giving her love a solid kiss that rendered her speechless every time. "I will be back for you, I just need some time to plan."

Ashe thinned her lips and nodded. In the back of her head she knew where the assassin was headed with that serious look on her face. "Take as much time as you need, I will be here when you get back."

* * *

Looking to the clock that had just struck 9 p.m., Katarina made her way across the main gateway to where the massive double doors of the Institute lied. Her hair just shy over her scar, Katarina's green eyes were glued to the exit along with her senses that sharpened to what was coming ahead. The horrors of Noxus was yet to be in her vision as she made her way to go there again and confront her mind. There was where her demons lurked; the absence of her father, the harsh family life she endured, and the memory of when Swain was crowned general. Katarina's ears had not yet registered the low gruff sound of her name being called alongside of her, till a large hand pulled her back from the shoulder.

The assassin instantly unsheathed her blades and held it to whatever touched her and as quick they were drawn, they were placed back in their holders.

"Greetings, Sinister Blade." Said Alistar, clearly unfazed as he held his ground to her defenses.

Hiding her embarrassment, she responded back equally. "Hello."

The Minotaur wiggled his ears and snorted as he turned away to the podium by the entrance way. "Noxus I presume you are headed towards."

Katarina lowered her brows. "How did you know?"

His eyes met hers halfway. "Your expression tells lots when you are lost in thought."

"Oh."

"I will alert the masters of your departure and will await your return. Good luck out there." He said, noting down something with an iron pen to paper.

"Alistar, why don't you react to me as you do with the other Noxians?" Katarina asked. Her words caused the Minotaur to halt his writing and turn to face her directly. She was a bit intimidated by his size, at least six feet taller than her height. His eyes softened by her simple question and he opened his mouth to speak in a hushed tone.

"Noxians have long tortured me. Your effects as well as theirs are useless and un-hindering. You however are of the few that are different. You have learned what it's like to be tortured from the body and heart. You and I are no different either, large or small we are understandable."

Katarina blinked, unable to find words. His voice was calm and his small eyes to her soul. She closed her mouth and only nodded. He was noble, they said. He was very noble indeed.

"Thank you." She said finally, then proceeded to walk out into the open night where she would meet her country's fate and maybe her own.

* * *

 **UGH FINALLY. Sorry that this took so long to write! I've still been busy with a lot of school and honestly...I'm just about fed up with it and all the shit I go through just to try and finish my 5th year of hs. It's complete bs but anyway, here's a Christmas present from me to all of you! Thank you all so much for being incredibly patient with me and being such awesome people!**

 **Next chapter involves a special someone in Noxus that will help Kat rebuild the old and** ** _maybe_** **some past things that could hopefully result in a blooming future friendship! Stay tuned!**


	5. Exile

Music inspired: Sewer Attack (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 - Original Motion Picture Score), Buttercup (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 - Original Motion Picture Score)

* * *

Exhausted, Katarina bent over. She held herself at arms-length from her knees, breathing deeply and feeling the sweat beads forming at the edge of her nose. The way to Noxus was brutal by foot as opposed to horseback. The assassin however looked on rather than being tied down by sore muscles. As she walked further she witnessed the dusty road turn to a harder ground and the vegetation around grew darker and deader. The impending fear that beat her chest quickened when her mind began to process the changing environment with each step.

 _'This was not the Noxus I knew…'_ she thought. Her hands grazed the bark of a dead tree along the path and feeling the jagged texture, she frowned. It was inevitable that even nature knew Noxus's ruin. Katarina's boots shuffled along the grimy way, dirtying with the mud of a recent downfall. "Ugh!" she groaned and went along the sideline to wipe the edges of her boots with the grass.

Katarina's ears picked up the sound of armor and instinctively she ducked and crept up to where the path's hill over viewed the land ahead. There, behind a rotting log was where the assassin laid low, observing with her senses at the green armored guards by one of the main entrances into the empire.

She was careful to draw her blades, keeping them at bay when she would need them if they were to attack. The assassin reassured that they wouldn't harm her, though seeing their expressions they were set to kill with the look of an ill-tempered beast. Bringing her sleeve, she swiped the sweat from her face and prepped her hair to ensure the look of the proud member of her household.

"Halt trespasser!" the guards growled, pointing their weapons to the woman striding their way. Katarina flipped her hair, revealing her infamous scar to them but they didn't bat an eye.

"Relax. You know who I am."

"Well then," spat one of the men. "You'll have no trouble turning your back before we stab it."

Katarina's brow twitched by their imprudence. "I am Katarina Du Couteau, daughter of General Du Couteau. Sinister Blade and a member of the League of Legends. How dare you speak to me that way?"

Some of them laughed. "We only serve General Swain. We know who you are well Sinister Blade but his orders are ours to follow. Just turn away before you end up like the rest of them."

Katarina's eyes followed the gesture of the guards to a pile of bodies hidden behind the walls. It was revolting as some of them had already begun to rot and with her attention to it, her nose caught hold of the smell.

"What do you mean Swain's orders?" she questioned, trying her best to ignore the bile running up her throat.

"You aren't welcome here anymore. Go, and no harm will be done to you or else." Their gruff voice said.

"Or else what?"

Katarina spoke too soon when an arrow flew past her ear. There was a legion of archers all pointing their weapons to her from above the wall and many more soldiers inching closer to her, teeth snarling. There was no say before a hundred arrows were shot to her and the soldiers charging to her in numbers that equaled more than twenty. The assassin blinked forward, vanishing from the spot where all the arrows targeted and came behind a guard to slice the back of his neck while throwing a knife to the man that came behind to help. More arrows shot at her and holding the body of the man, she shielded herself from the impacts of the lethal projectiles.

She blinked again, to dig her knives into one soldier, and threw several forward as her victim fell to her feet lodging them into a dozen men. She collected them swiftly, running and kicking to the others that came her way. Dodging a spear she knee'd one in the gut and swung him around to collide into the others that circled around. As soon as Katarina found that she had a sliver of time, she brought all of her knives and by running and kicking herself into the air, she twirled about midair, raining knives to all those who were caught under her.

"Ack!" many cried as the knives dove into their flesh.

The assassin landed on her feet only to be overrun by a larger man with a giant axe.

Katarina had no time to react as she nearly came into contact with the heavy iron weapon. It smashed the ground and formed a small crater around where the assassin fell. "Dar-"

Her words were cut off when another man caught hold of her arm and out of shock she had let her blades fall from her grasp.

"Hyah!" a familiar voice shouted. Dust had picked up around the Noxian soldiers, blinding them and causing Katarina to cover her own face at the picking dust tornado forming around them. She blinked twice as her vision cleared to see a giant runic sword in front of her and its wielder standing between her and her attacker.

The owner of the blade roared and came into contact with the giant man's weapon and the force of the blade knocked him back. The person grabbed hold of Katarina's arm along with her blades in the other hand and ran from the tornado, taking her as fast as her legs could carry. Once they were in the mild light of day, Katarina exclaimed, "Riven?!"

Riven remained silent and only whistled with her two fingers in her mouth. The earth rumbled behind them and a giant magenta fin split the earth like a shark in the water. The Noxians behind them cowered and screamed as the rocks beneath their feet began to crumble and quake underneath them and a giant Xer'sai leapt from the earth, swallowing them and released its ear piercing scream across the land.

The ground rumbled again, and as it began to split Riven took Katarina by the waist and held her over her shoulder. The assassin screamed by the sudden action and felt the wind pick up on her face. Rek'sai screeched, picking up the two with her head poking from the earth. Riven shifted along the monster's head and held onto the dorsal, looking back at the now distant Noxian borders pensively.

"Is this some sort of a joke?!" she said once she was stable on top of the void burrower, patting her clothes and holding onto the monster's blue body armor tightly out of fear of falling off. The rocky hardened land began to loosen into large dunes that covered the earth in large waves. The sun was high and shone brightly against them much to Katarina's dislike.

"No." was all Riven spoke. "Though your death would have been."

The assassin's nostrils flared as her eyebrows pinched to the center of her face. "I had everything under control till you came along."

"Please. This wasn't a Demacian outpost. Noxus will always have endless soldiers as long as you're at the gate." she scoffed. "Unless you wanted another scar to match your first."

Katarina held the same expression and silenced herself the rest of the way. Riven was right, she wouldn't have made it. The odds of her surviving the attack dwindled lower the more she thought of the subject, much less if Darius were to take hold of her.

Riven whistled once more and Rek'sai halted nearby a worn down hut that was half caved in. The giant beast was still when Riven slid off from her arm and waited for Katarina to do the same.

"Come on, she's not that dangerous!" Riven called, extending her arms out to supposedly catch the assassin. Instead, Katarina jumped and blinked to the floor, landing perfectly on her feet in front of the exiled.

Her pride was interrupted by a snarl from the void burrower and Riven who had gone inside the hut to retrieve a large dead cow recently hunted by the looks of the fresh blood that poured from its side. She swung the corpse into the air and fell into the mouth of the giant when she caught it midair. Riven huffed some air from her feat and after clapping her hands from the dust of the horns, patted Rek'sai's head before she dove into the earth once more and left them.

"You…tamed the Xer'sai?" Katarina said slowly.

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that." She laughed and went into the rotting hut, throwing Katarina's two short swords to her. "Oh, and here. You almost left them back there."

"Wha, hey!" the assassin called after catching them by the handles and skillfully sheathing them behind her.

"Hm?" Riven hummed. The sun peeked through the holes in the wooden roof and lit Riven's hair to look snowy.

Katarina's hands went to her hips. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my home?" the other replied, unsure where the assassin was going with this.

"You live in a rotting hut in the middle of the desert…?"

Riven smiled to herself and shoot her head. "Oh Kat, same as always. Open your mind and think before you speak."

The exile removed a few planks of dusty wood and revealed a hatch that was opened after a few good tugs. Riven hopped inside and fell down to where it was pitch black. Katarina rolled her eyes and looked back. There were few dunes that blew sand about, creating a few dust devils. Some shoots of dry grey grass grew along the old wood frames where the door should have been in the hut and several planks of wood and old furniture were broken and scattered around the stone flooring along with sand that had blown in with the wind.

"Come in!" Riven called from down under.

Rolling her eyes, she went in with the ladder that was to the side of the hole and as soon as her feet placed themselves firmly in the uneven floor she turned around to see a cozy home which Riven showed her with arms spread to each of her sides. "Welcome to my home."

"You call this rat's nest a home?" Katarina raised her eyebrow.

Riven laughed, which brought the assassin to huff a small grin before it disappeared with her facade. "Yes, this is where I live. Where I lived for a while actually. Do you want some tea? Or maybe something to eat while you're here? You look like you walked all the way from the Institute."

"I don't want anything."

"Tea it is." Riven nodded. Katarina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The exile went up a step to a tiny kitchen and poured some water from a hole into a large cup which looked like was carved from a horn of a large animal. She poured the water into a kettle and went over to the living space to heat it up by a pit. Riven kindled the fireplace and blew on the small fire to get it going then turned on her heels to Katarina while kneeling by the flames.

"Don't be so hard headed. Sit down and make yourself comfortable." She swatted, allowing for the assassin to sit down in the old green couch a few feet away from where Riven was. Katarina crossed her legs and watched the exile boil the water. Riven got up from her knees, not even aware they were covered in the soot that escaped the fire place. Katarina crinkled her nose by the unsanitary conditions of this…house of hers.

She went over to another room, veiled by an old manila cloth hung by a few nails. While she was away, Katarina glanced around the house, or should she say two-roomed den. To the small round table by the kitchen she saw Riven's sword. It was perched in all its glory near the middle along with a few collected gold coins and a small cloth pouch. Oddly enough, the weapon beckoned for Katarina to come over and so she found her legs striding over to observe the weapon.

Its handle reminded the assassin of a butcher's knife, with a knob-like end and double bolted along the center. Then, along the hilt bore the thick iron, stretching the same length as her forearm. The blade itself looked like it weighed a ton, and indeed it did. Katarina set the broken weapon down as gentle as she could to avoid any assumptions that she had even touched the weapon but was unsuccessful.

"You like my sword?" Riven called from the room, removing her shoulder armor.

Katarina scoffed. "It's too large. Why on Runeterra would you carry around such a heavy weapon?"

"Why wouldn't I is the question. I just love heavy swords. It's my style." She shrugged.

"Heavy swords gets you nowhere." The assassin spat. "Finer weapons are easier to manage. You should consider your options, exile."

"Want to know something?"

Riven walked over to Katarina and took her sword away from her. She extended her muscular arm outwards and ignited the sword to display its true length. The sword's broken bits came together magically and were woven by a green fire that lit the runes on the charcoal brushed metal bright. Riven's lips thinned and her sword was near to the assassin's nose with only an inch to spare her.

"Katarina you're a disgusting person with your pride. You…are just like the rest of them. I remember you as a strong woman and now you're only as shitty as the people that corrupt our country now. So what if I'm a self-imposed exile? I still have my life and every day I try to redeem it the best I can to what I knew of myself before. I never forgot what it was like to be a true warrior…a true Noxian citizen. You, you are no Noxian."

The assassin's eyes found themselves to Riven's auburn. Her words stung like a wasp and she could not muster a single thing to parry the other woman's blow. Never in her life had Katarina been detested as a Noxian. Her actions had always been proven the highest form of service to her country but upon hearing Riven's cruel tongue, had her true path been revealed to her.

Her eyes fell to the ground and her lips were shut. Her hands raised shaming enough to set the sword down and cease its full potential.

"You know, my sword is very special to me." Riven said, calming her heightened voice by stroking the blade's dull side. "It was crafted by special smiths back in our country. They enchanted it and made it only for me to use, as is proven useless by your likes. What makes this blade special though? Only true Noxian spirit can activate it."

Katarina's eyebrow twitched upwards. She was asked to sit and therefore sat down back to the couch where Riven prepared and served the tea, leaving her sword to the middle cushion. As the tea was poured, Katarina's fingers latched onto the handle and saucer then took it to the comfort of her lap. She was silent after those vile words panged her fragile heart. She could only listen, for now.

"The true spirit, where strength carries out victory has been corrupted in our society. Our motto, _'Forever Strong'_ masks an ugly truth in which the Demacians know all to well. Yes, I know. I'll admit I've talked to our rivals and maybe stuck around them for a few hours or so. But what they know is true, and our old beloved Noxus is dead." Rive said gravely. "But all is not lost. That's what I've discovered recently."

As Katarina sipped her bittersweet tea, she turned her attention towards Riven's hands taking hold of her sword and placing it to her lap gently avoiding its sharp edges. "This sword knows who carries Noxus's strength. I believe it is you that does."

The assassin's eyes widened. Her lips formed her words, first inaudible, then clearing her throat said, "M-me?"

Riven's bangs bounced as she nodded. "Yes. Hold it, and see. Just believe in it and believe that Noxus will rise again to glory."

Taking Katarina's cup, she traded the sword to rest on the assassin's lap. She looked at the black stone rune sword with her fingers curled and away from it. Riven gestured her to take it by the handle and slowly, Katarina build the courage to grasp the handle with both hands and bring the sword up to eyelevel. It was heavy, yes but Katarina felt a tingle travel from her fingers throughout her entire body. The blade lessened its weight on her and amazingly, sparks of emerald flames appeared around the engraved runes of the weapon.

Out of fear, Katarina loosened her grip and let the sword fall to the floor. She blinked several times at the revelation that she was not seeing things and that Riven proved herself right.

"What the hell was that?!"

Riven laughed and picked the sword up from where it landed. "I knew it to be true!" 

* * *

**First of all, who knew Riven would tame Rek'sai? :^)**

 **Second: So. UPDATE! I just graduated early from highschool so you all know what that means! Party! Jk. It's full of writing and working. Yay. And of course, League and Diablo 3 for my troubles. Though I'm really excited for this new season 6, there are some things that are lacking I feel. But who gives a shit about those? xD Have some more Sinister at 5 in the morning to fill your day with a little more color and expect the next half of this conversation soon! Till next time!**


End file.
